This invention relates to a data optical transmission apparatus utilizing multiplexer/demultiplexer mode, which multiplexes and transmits twenty four pieces of frame data of 51.84 Mbps (Mega bits per seconds), and receives and demultiplexes the frame data for realigning as twenty four pieces of frame data of 51.84 Mbps, in a data transmission apparatus such as an optical cable television system.
In general, an optical cable television system transmits TV data of 44,736 Mbps through 600M or 2.5G transmission equipment.
The 600M or 2.5G transmission equipment is very complicated and expensive, thus exerting a substantial influence on the price of the whole system of data transmission equipment, which impose economic burdens on users.